Tinier Me Online Love
by Yurri-chan
Summary: Blossom lives with her dad and two siblings. Her youngest sibling Bubbles hasn't gotten her on to Tinier Me. And now she is in an online relationship with someone she doesn't know? I don't really know whether its T or K  so please don't get mad at me! R&R


**Summer: OK! This is a one-shot between Blossom and Brick! Please don't flame constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Anyways these two are my favorite coupling! Anyways I hope you enjoy the story!**

**?: Ahem!**

**Summer: What? **

**?: Aren't forgetting something?-giggle-**

**Summer: Oh ya! This is my little buddy who you will only see in my one-shots -drum roll- Luna!**

**Luna: Hiya guys! Ima gonna be the one doing the disclaimers and stuff! And reminding Summer on the info she has to tell you guys! -giggle-**

**Summer: Speaking of that what do you have to do? -taps foot- Honestly! And you are the one supposed to be reminding me of things!**

**Luna: Sorry! Summer-sama does not own PPG or Tinier Me for that matter either! Enjoy the story! -giggle- Oh and by the way, Bubbles and Buttercup are younger than Blossom. Brick is a single child who has to take care of Butch and Boomer who are also younger than him.**

* * *

><p>Blossom was ever so bored.<p>

She had finished her homework for the next two weeks. Cleaned the whole house, did the laundry, made dinner, gotten ready for bed, wrote in her journal, put her youngest sibling to bed, forced her other sister in to her room (with PJ's), and took care of the Professor's medical needs.

Blossom huffed as she flung herself at the bed. She looked over at her pink and black digital clock to see it was only 9:45 p.m. She groaned and grabbed her I-pod and headphones. She put it on shuffle and she started to relax more when the first song came on. It was one of her favorites and she began to smile as the lyrics began.

_Keep drinking coffee stare me down across the table while I look outside._

_Some many things I'd say if only I were able but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by._

_You've got opinions man we're all entitled to 'em but I never asked._

_So let me thank for your time and try not to waste anymore of mine and get out of here fast!_

Blossom was now dancing all around the room when her I-pod stopped. It was out of battery. She huffed again. 'Guess I'll go on the computer.'

She went on her pink laptop immediately going to her email. 'Trash. Trash. Trash. Tra-. An email from Bubbly. Probably for a fundraiser...' Blossom thought. Opening her email from her youngest sister.

When she finished reading it she realized it was an invitation to Tinier Me. A really popular site apparently.

Blossom signed up.

**~The Next Day...~**

It was Saturday so everyone got to stay home.

Blossom was eating breakfast with her youngest blonde sister and said, "I signed up."

It took a minute for the 9 year old to get it. Squealed happily once she did though. She then finished her breakfast quickly and dragged her sister up stairs. "Come on! I want to introduce you to my friends!" Bubbles exclaimed happily.

Blossom sighed and smiled as she went to her room to get on to her Tinier Me account.

**~Inside Tinier Me on Old Maid a Week Later...~**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Cherry Blossom: -playing with fire-

Mac is ME: I like fire. -gets closer to cherry-

Cherry Blossom: -glare-

Mac is ME: O.o Don't kill me!

Cherry Blossom: -looks innocent- What?

Mac is ME: Sorry that doesn't work on me.

Cherry Blossom: Aww your no fun. -pouts-

Mac is ME: Oh **I **can be _fun_.-seductive/evil smile-

OK! Let me explain what is going on here. I ,Blossom Utonium, am doing something very very very irresponsible. I am having an online affair with someone online whom I have no idea even looks like nor do I know his name. Here let me tell you how exactly how this happened.

It was my first time on Tinier Me and I had just learned how to make friends _and_ win Old Maid at the same time. I had tried doing this on my own without my youngest sister Bubbles.

**~On Old Maid a week ago...~**

Mac is ME: (thinks: How is this Cherry girl winning so well she only just joined?) STRAWBERRIES! XD

Cherry Blossom: Impressed much?-smirk- And I love strawberries!

XXXyaya22XXX: Bye guys I have to go my mom is calling me! Bye!

Cherry Blossom: Bye YAYA!

Mac is ME: bb

Mac is ME: SO, I guess we are alone now. -seductive look-

Cherry Blossom: I guess so...

Mac is ME: I have some thing to confess. -blush-

Cherry Blossom: Ok what is it? What your cheating on your "gf"?

Mac is ME: I'm about to.

Cherry Blossom: What do you mean?

Mac is ME: -kisses- That is what I mean.

Cherry Blossom: -blushes- oh... -kisses back-

**~Currently...~**

So now over a week I've been "dating" this guy and I actually have feelings for him too! I have a guess on who he is but my sister's don't believe me. And of course I haven't told the Professor.

**~On Old Maid~**

Mac is ME: You there pinky?

Cherry Blossom: Sorry spaced out. But... umm... Well I have to go...

Mac is ME: Alright. Love you. Have a good day at school.-kisses-

Cherry Blossom: -kisses back- You too!

**~9:30 a.m. Townsville High School~**

I sighed waiting for the clock to hit 10:00. Usually, I would've loved to stay in astronomy another hour or so but today I had computer class and we were allowed to go on whatever we wanted during this time and I really wanted to see Mac.

**~Half an hour later~**

I was walking to my locker to put away my books and go to computer class. When I heard the all to familiar whining of my step-cousin Bezerk. We almost looked exactly a like.

"But why Brickie? I know its because of that Cherry girl isn't it?" Bezerk whined her voice piercing my eardrums.

"No! Its because you were cheating on me with that Gary guy and probably more!" Brick retorted angrily. He glared at Bezerk a little more and walked off.

I followed after since we both have computer class together, much to my dismay.

**~Computer~**

I got on to Tinier Me immediately. Luckily, I always have the same computer next to my bestie , Sidra. Who also has a Tinier Me account but she has had it way longer than I have had mine.

I quickly went on to Old Maid to see if Mac was on and he was!

I quickly entered the password that we always used smiling as I did. 'strawberries'.

**System Message: **You are now in the (Friends) room.

Mac is ME: Cherry! -hug-

Cherry Blossom: Mac! -hugs back-

Mac is ME: How did we get time to see each other at the same time? AGAIN?

Cherry Blossom: I have computer today. Every week.

Mac is ME: So do I... That is a little freaky...

Cherry Blossom: It is...

Mac is ME: So what do you want to do?

Cherry Blossom: Before this gets any more serious then it already is -blush-

Mac is ME: -smirk-

Cherry Blossom: I want to know your real name.

Mac is ME: O...k... Its uhh Brick...

Cherry Blossom:

Mac is ME: Cherry? Are you OK?

**~Real World~**

I can't believe it! My suspicions **WERE** true.

"Hey, Bloss. You alright?" Sidra asked me her brown eyes worried. She wore her heart on her sleeve so it was easy to tell what she felt like almost 99.9% of the time.

My face just said 'Come and look at this' because she nodded her head and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "So that is why Bezerk was crying in the girls bathroom..." she whispered. But apparently it was still to loud because Brick, who happened to sit across from me, heard her.

"What are you talking about, Sid?" Brick asked. Did I mention that they were cousins?

"Uh, er... Nothing!" Sidra tried to lie. Key word try. She is horrible at lying.

Luckily for Brick not many people attended today so they teacher wasn't here either.

He got up and came and looked at my screen. I would've of stopped him from doing so but I couldn't.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Wow, family trait much?

"Your coming with me!" he announced/whispered to Sidra and I. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me from seat and out of the room.

We finally stopped when we got to the top roof area. "Let me go Brick! I'm not ditching class!" I said fighting his hold. Then something clicked in my head.

He wasn't with Bezerk anymore... Because of me...

As soon as I realized that he pulled me in for a kiss. It was deep, passionate, and it felt amazing.

"What does it feel like to be actually kissed for one?" he asked with a friendly smirk.

"Amazing."I whispered as I pulled him in for another.

I wish I would have noticed the two sets of black and blonde hair with a bunch of cameras and phones giggling, awing, and ewwing earlier.

**~6 months later~**

After wards we found out it was a plan lead none other than Sidra and pulled off none other than Bubbles, Boomer, and surprisingly Buttercup and Butch. The whole school found out too!

It is now summertime and I'm now home alone with my boyfriend who I have had for exactly 6 months.

"Hey Brick?"

"Yes?"

"Why was your name 'Mac is ME' on Tinier Me?" I asked pulling away from his Mac laptop.

"Because Mac is me!" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he pointed to his customized red Mac laptop.

"Oh" I said dumbly.

He chuckled and brought my face near his own , "I love you Cherry."

I giggled , "I love you too, Mac!"

And we kissed.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer: That was so cute! Anyways, why am I saying my own work is cute? I'm weird but whatever. Thanks for reading! I tried very hard on this so I hope you appreciate this! I think they were too OC don't you? But it doesn't matter as long as you liked the story right? Yeah this totally did not come out the way I expected. I think I'm planning on making a short sequel what do you think? Anyways hope you liked the story please no flames just constructive criticism! Bye! Please review I have a poll on my profile also! Please look at it! <strong>


End file.
